Narusaku Winter Love and Friendship
by naruneko
Summary: Naruto and Sakura always had an amazing friendship that with time will bloom into something even more stronger than that.


Naruto and Sakura had both ended a mission. it was almost time for dinner as they both were returning to Konoha, peacefully walking talking about how things were going.

Sakura asked Naruto if he wanted to have dinner at her house. it wasn't an unsual thing because their relashionship was really great, it was getting better everyday and Sakura didn't like to leave him alone. Obviously naruto didn't minded, they were like best friends. Sso he accepted.

They walked peacefully to her house in one of those winter nights, both freazing as it started to snow. As they walked, even freazing, they could admire the beauty of the road covered with a white sheet.  
When they got home Sakura got changed and after seeing Naruto's clothes all wet she ended up landing him some old clothes she had from one of hers cousins:

"You will catch a cold Naruto. you better put this on"

Little Sakura was all worried about Naruto's health but they both were kinda constipated already and weren't feeling very well. So sakura just microwaved some food and they went to the living room to watch tv. They were all confy on sakura's sofa watching a movie with a huge blanket on top of them when naruto's head felt to Sakura's shoulder. Thats when she notices he was burning.

"Naruto, are you ok? You're burning, Ill get something for you." -she said as she gets up of the sofa when something grabs her hand. It was Naruto.

"Sakura you aren't better either, I know that look on your face. Please let me take care of you, you don't need to worry about me, I'll get better in an instant. "-he says as he gets up and puts his hand on Sakura's forehead.

"See Sakura-chan? You're burning, you need to rest, let me take care of you this time!"  
They were face to face and she didn't have many stregh to discust that with him.

"Then you'll stay here too."

"But sakura-chan... let me just give you some medicine or some tea"

"It's okay, I'll do that for both of us, its no big deal!" she said smiling. A fake smile hiding all the pain and tiredness she has feeling at that moment but she knew that was her work and she had to make up to all the times naruto saved her. Compared to what Naruto did to her that was nothing.

"But..."

"But nothing, you have to rest silly" and she patted his head slowly and went to the kitchen to get some medicine for them.

When Naruto was all worried about her he heard something falling coming from the kitchen. It was Sakura. He runned quickly to her but she wasn't answering so he grabbed her and took her to the sofa with her head lying on his lap, letting him contemplate that beautiful peaceful face of hers, running his fingers through her hair and face, that seemed like it was making him feel better. He was touching her face like she was a fragile porcelain pale doll. When she suddenly woke up.

"N-Naruto..."

"Sakura you're okay?" Naruto said worried.

"What happen"

"You fell in the floor, you don't seem okay, maybe I should take you to the hospital!"

"I'm so useless..." she sighned. "It's okay, I was probably just tired, I'm okay now. No need to worry baka." she said smiling.

"No, you're not, even I can see it Sakura-chan. I'll take care of you. and you're not useless, its not your fault that you got sick" he replied smiling, worried but the weak look on her face. He tries to get up so she can get more confortable but she grabs his hand and says:

"Stay here with me, I know you aren't feeling any better."

"Sakura-chan..." he was quite admired and happy at the same time so he ended up lying behind her on the sofa. the sofa was really quite big for both of them, they were covered with two big blankets, facing eachothers and Sakura had her head on his arm so she felt protected. Naruto was so hot that she couldn't resist to hug him and while embraced by the blond haired boy she fells asleep. He was able to admire her beautiful face again. He could just stare at her for hours. That time he realize how much he loved her, every single thing of hers. He remembered how she was always there for him and how they got through everything all this time. All those troubles made their friendship unbreakable. He loved how he could just be himself near her and how she has always there to support him, to protect him and to fullfill the hole of the motherly figure he never had. While drowning in those daydreams he ended up falling asleep after grabbin her skinny body to near him so he could feel every cells on her body, he wanted to be like that forever . He felt so happy that time, everyone could notice with the look on his sleepy face.

.


End file.
